


Rosy Tint

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, Glasses kink, M/M, Making Out, Mid-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Victor finds, over the years, that he's into glasses.Reallyinto glasses.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Georgi Popovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Rosy Tint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: glasses

"Hi, Victor," someone says to Victor's back at the Worlds banquet; the voice is kind of familiar. Victor turns and smiles automatically while he tries to recall how he knows the blond boy in front of him. It takes longer than it might have because – Chris wasn't wearing glasses before, Victor remembers that.  
  
"Chris! You have glasses?" He covers his mouth as soon as the words come out, embarrassed, because it's late and he's tired and tipsy but wow, that was still a really dumb thing to say.  
  
Chris laughs, which doesn't make him feel any less stupid, but does make him feel better. "My contacts were bothering me," he says.  
  
They talk for a while, and Chris is way less boring than the last few people Victor talked with at this banquet. It's not that about him that captures Victor, though; it's whatever the glasses have done to Chris's face. Victor can't pinpoint it exactly, but he looks older with them on, and they set off his big eyes and fluffy hair. They just make him look more interesting.  
  
He knows he's staring, but it's hard to stop, and he can tell that Chris doesn't mind at all from the way he shifts closer along the wall next to Victor until their hips eventually bump. Chris grins at him from behind his empty glass and Victor remembers talking with him at the Euros banquet, too, doesn't remember him flirting, doesn't remember him looking this good or holding his attention this long.  
  
It can't just be the glasses, Victor thinks, though he can't think of what else it could be, what else could make such a difference in a couple of months. Chris is being nice to him, but he was nice before, too. A lot of people are nice to Victor, but Chris was sweet and sincere about it, not asking the questions Victor's heard a million times.  
  
Victor doesn't take a lot of people up on their flirting, since he's started to find it's not always as fun as it seems and that people don't always live up to their compliments. But Chris seems kind and he's attractive and his eyes are so nicely framed by his glasses and he has a great smile. Victor is tired and wants to touch someone. So he suggests they leave and leads Chris into a back hallway where there's nobody else around.  
  
He leans in at the same time Chris does and their noses bonk. It takes a minute for their laughter to calm down enough to try a second time. Chris gets his breath back first, and then he pushes up his glasses and pushes into Victor.  
  
It's good once they figure out the right angle. Chris is more than nice; he's hot to the touch and solid muscle against Victor as they make out. Chris's glasses smudge and Victor's jacket wrinkles, and it's a long time before either of them catches their breath again.  
  
~!~  
  
Victor greets Georgi without looking up from tying his skates when he walks into the locker room, so it's not until Victor's put his guards on and stood to stretch his shoulders that he sees that Georgi has something on his face.  
  
"Since when do you wear glasses?" he asks. Has Georgi been wearing contacts all this time, like Chris?  
  
"Since yesterday," says Georgi. He glances up from lacing his own skates. "My dad made me go to the optometrist. I'll actually be able to see my scores now."  
  
"Amazing," says Victor, putting his hands together. Normally, he'd be out by the rink by now, waiting impatiently to be the first on the ice, but today he does some warm-up movements right where he's standing so he can stare. He's not used to thinking of Georgi as handsome. He's not ugly, of course. It's just that he's there all the time, and he's Georgi. The glasses make Victor feel like he's looking at him properly for the first time in years because he so suddenly looks different.  
  
Georgi's glasses are black like his hair, sleek and stylish. Victor is disappointed to see him take them off before he skates.  
  
But he puts them back on after practice. "They suit you," Victor tells him.  
  
Georgi's eyebrows wrinkle up in the center for a moment. "Really?" he says – maybe surprised that Victor's giving him a compliment, since they don't talk as much as they used to nowadays – but then he says, "Thanks."  
  
Georgi keeps wearing them outside of practice for the next few weeks. Victor's pretty sure he says at one point that he's going to get contacts, but maybe he changes his mind or maybe they take forever to learn how to use – Victor certainly wouldn't want to stick things in his eyes. Either way, he likes Georgi's new look, and he doesn't think he's being weird about it until they're having lunch one day and Georgi puts down his fork. "Did something happen?" he asks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Victor asks.  
  
"You're always looking at me and talking with me all the time again and – and it's almost like you have a crush on me?" Georgi's face goes through an amazing metamorphosis as he says the words, like he's just realized the possibility and he doesn't know what to think.  
  
Victor's also just realized that maybe he's a little more into Georgi's new style than he thought. He chews on a tomato for a moment and decides he's okay with it, even if it's weird to be thinking that about Georgi of all people. "Maybe? But you're not into guys, so." He shrugs. He's had stronger and more helpless crushes than this strange and recent attraction to Georgi's face.  
  
"I am," Georgi says, looking increasingly confused. "Mostly girls, but – since when do you like me?"  
  
"Since you got glasses," Victor says. "Did you change your hair or something recently, too?"  
  
"Like a month ago," says Georgi. He looks completely lost now. It's funny.  
  
(It's a while before Victor finds out, but Georgi's new hair and glasses look great when he pushes Victor down to his bed, his eyes dark and serious behind the lenses, even if they almost fall off a minute later.)  
  
~!~  
  
Victor's heart has never beat so happily as it does this night in China, as he and Yuuri tumble into their hotel room together and Yuuri immediately kisses him. It's a much better kiss than the one on the ice, and Victor returns it eagerly, ready for a thousand more.  
  
They make it to the bed, though it's slow, since neither of them want to let go of the other. Yuuri climbs on top of him and they kiss a few more times, deep kisses, Yuuri shoving him around to where he wants Victor to go. It's amazing and wonderful and Victor can't believe he's so lucky as to have this.  
  
Yuuri reaches up and starts to take off his glasses; Victor reaches up to stop him. "You look so handsome like that," he pants.

Victor has taken plenty of time and consideration, and has come to the conclusion that Yuuri with his glasses on and his hair slicked back for competition, a few strands falling into his face, is definitely the most sexy Yuuri. Especially with that lovely flush in his cheeks and that light in his eyes. Yuuri with his hair back looks so determined and Yuuri with his glasses is just hot, and the combination made Victor's knees weak the first time he saw it. That plus the kisses has turned them to jelly now.  
  
He can see Yuuri's wall of confidence falter slightly. "They'll get in the way."  
  
"I don't mind. I'll put them back on for you if they fall off, or whatever you want." When Yuuri frowns, Victor says, "Please?"  
  
Apparently that's the right word, because Yuuri sits up straight in Victor's lap again and tugs on his tie. "Say that again?"  
  
"Please, Yuuri," Victor says, all out of breath already.

Yuuri's glasses stay on as he kisses Victor, as he starts to pull Victor's clothes open. He looks like a dream – though finally having Yuuri touch him is better than any of the myriad dreams that Victor's had since coming to Hasetsu. Dreams of Yuuri on top of him like this and dreams of Yuuri undoing him like this and dreams of Yuuri looking at him like this, so much heat in his hands and the lamplight light glinting off his glasses. None of it compares to the real thing.

It's not perfect; they have to pause a couple of times when Yuuri's glasses fog up or when one of them gets tangled in their jackets and shirts, and his glasses do indeed fall off at one point as he leans over Victor. As promised, Victor picks them up and slides them back onto Yuuri's face for him, taking care not to jab him. Yuuri smiles at him in thanks, small and sweet, and nothing in the world has ever made Victor's heart beat so hard.


End file.
